1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic displays and, more particularly, to reflective displays.
2. Background of the Invention
A reflective display is a display that includes a reflective surface from which visual information is presented. There are a number of reflective display technologies known in the art, examples of which include a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), a reflective type thin film transistor display, a flip-dot display, and so on.
Rather than using backlighting for illumination like an emissive electronic display, a reflective display typically relies on ambient light. Thus, a reflective display generally requires less power to operate in comparison to an emissive electronic display. Moreover, a reflective display can be made to be very thin. Indeed, EPDs oftentimes are considered prime examples of the electronic paper category of displays because of their paper-like appearance. Notwithstanding, although reflective displays are typically well suited for use in sunlight or in bright indoor lighting, they typically do not perform well in low-light conditions.